Where We Stand
by Bunnieswillkickyourbutt
Summary: Jessie and her little sister Ally were just ripped away from their old life and put into a new one full of danger and risks. Jessie now has to find a way to save her little sister and herself from the evil that lurks at the School. With friends they meet on they way to discover where they stand on top of it all.
1. Chapter 1

"Jessie"? Ally's soft voice quivered.

Jessie looked up at the little 4 years old through the bars of the cage; Ally was in the far corner shaking from fear.

"What is it Ally" Jessie said sounding concerned.

"I'm really scared Jess" Ally said in a hushed whisper.

Ally shifted in her cage so now Jessie and her were staring right into each other eyes.

"Everything will be ok Ally don't you worry we will be out of here soon".

Ally gave her sister a slight nod as she closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep. Jessie also shifted in her cage so now she was facing the only very small window in the room. From the window Jessie could see the moon shining about. As Jessie looked up at the big silver moon she wondered if her mother was looking at the same moon wondering where her babies have gone.

**I know this chapter is really really short next one will be longer promise but for now hope you enjoy this story and please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Jessie was jolted awake by the metal door being yanked open. Her head spun around, she was face to face with the man who just stepped into their little jail room. Jessie watched closely as the man dressed in a white coat walked over to the cage where ally lay silently.

"Please don't hurt her," Jessie pleaded. It felt like she has been lost in the desert for a month, her voice was hoarse and dry. The man ignored her. He opened the lock to Ally's cage.

The man forcibly grabbed her out of the small cage. Ally's fear was palpable; sweat trickled silently down her brow. Ally kicked and screamed as the man pulled her out of the small dark room and locked the door behind him.

Jessie watched in fear as the man took her baby sister out of the room. Who knows where he would take her or what he would do with her once they were there. It was too much to think about.

Overwhelmed by all the events taking place, all Jessie could do was wait for something to happen. She did not do waiting well; time was her enemy. Thoughts raced in and out of Jessie's mind. What are they doing to my baby sister, what happens if they kill her….

Jessie tried to forget the last one; it kept popping back into her mind. Jessie closed her eyes hoping that when she opened them again her sister will be there.

**A lot of hours later…**

The metal door opened again and the guy in the white coat walked back in. In his arms was a small unconscious little girl. He opened the cage rather harshly and dumped the poor little girl inside.

At the sound of the cage being opened Jessie woke up and whipped her head towards the man.

"What did you do to her?" Jessie asked harshly. The guy looked her dead in the eye and said, "Why don't you find out for yourself," his voice dripping with venom. And with that he unlocked the lock on Jessie's cage door and dragged her out by her hair.

Since Jessie was much older than Ally she put up a pretty good fight against the man by kicking him where it hurts. The man doubled over and Jessie kicked his back making him tumble down. Jessie quickly ran towards the metal door and pushed it open but before she left Jessie whispered "I'll come back for you sis, don't you worry we'll be out of here soon," And with that Jessie dashed out the door into the unknown.

**Its a little longer but not by a lot. please Review. every review helps and keeps me going if you enjoy this story. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

It felt like this place could go on and on. Jessie thought this as she ran down the long hallway. The Plan would work; it had to. Jessie would first go find the exit and then go back for her little sister. It was not the best idea in the world, but it was an idea.

After what felt like a mile, Jesse reached the end of the hallway. At the end, Jesse found a steel metal door. Jessie reached out to grab the doorknob; of course it was locked. "Great," Jessie said quietly to herself.

Another plan formed in her brain. She could go back into the room that she had just come from and look for another door. This had to work; it was the ultimate solution to her dilemma.

Jessie turned around and headed the other way, back toward the very unhappy white coat person who had the misfortune of being beat up by her earlier. Sucks for them I guess…

"Well where do you think you are going now?" whispered a gravely voice behind Jessie.

Jessie spun around on her heel, causing some of her jet-black hair to whip her face. The Man that stood before her was also dressed in a white coat, but this man wasn't as young as the previous one was. The man looked to be in his late 40's or early 50s; he had a pair of old looking glasses dangling from his nose.

"Well," the man said again, obviously losing his patience.

"Uh-um," was all Jessie could say, fear infusing the tenor of her voice.

The man walked slowly towards Jessie; she slowly backed away from him. Some inner survival instinct had taken over. As Jessie was walking back she bumped into someone else. The figure Jessie had bumped into grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face him. Before Jessie could react, the man grabbed her hands and bonded them together.

"Did you let that thing out of it's cage?" the guy that was now in back of her said.

"N-no sir, it escaped on its own," the man answered back timidly.

"Well don't just stand there, get it back to it's cage!" the man who seemed to be in charge said harshly.

I'm not giving up without a fight, Jessie thought to herself. Without a second thought, Jesse kicked the man who was holding her. In retaliation, the man shoved her harshly to the floor. The Man proceeded to grab her arm and forced a needle looking thing into it.

"That ought to keep ya quite."

All Jessie could feel was her hands and feet going numb. Her eyes began to feel as if 100 weights were pressing on them. She felt something pick her off the floor, but at this point, she did not care. The last thing Jessie heard before every thing went dark was, "Make sure it doesn't get away next time."

"Yes, Sir," the other guy answered back. Everything everything went dark.

**Hope you enjoy this chapter please review if you wana hear more of this story. **

**Congrats User User for your 100 review on Life, My Battlefield.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed for the last chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 alone

It has been days since Ally last saw Jessie. Many times would those evil people come for her, to take her and do hurtful things to her. They would make her run through impossible mazes and run around a track for hours on end. The worst of the worst was when they would tie her down on a metal table and operate on her or worse.

Ally sat there in the cage, she was leaning on the back of the cage. Ally was only four and without Jessie there Ally had no hope.

There would always be other kids pushed into the room with her but they only lasted a day or two before dying. For days and days ally cried hoping someone with a heart would come and give her to her mother once again. No one ever did come.

**Sorry for this chapter being so short.**

**If you enjoy the story please review to let me know that you like it :) **

**Ok I will update again when I get at least 2 reviews**


	5. Chapter 5 The Tests

Jessie was thrown back in a cage but this time she was in a different room. Jessie looked around the room and saw another cage. Jessie tried to get a better look of the cage to see if it was her sister.

When she got closer she could see someone in the cage but it was not her little sister. No, it was a little boy curled up in a ball to keep himself warm.

Jessie sat back in the cage thinking how is she ever goanna get out of here and go find her sister?

_**Hours later**_

It felt like hours before someone came into the room. The medal door made no sound when it was opened but somehow when it was opened the boy was alert and now looking the same way Jessie was.

A man entered the small dark room. He was dressed in a whitecoat and had a clipboard in hand. He went over to the boy's cage and opened it. The result to this was the little boy going back further into the cage. It made no difference, the man just bent down and grabbed him right out.

The boy struggled to get out of the man's grip on him but it was no use. The man was bigger and stronger than that little boy. The whitecoat bonded his hands together so he did not try to hit him or anything. Then the whitecoat left with the boy and Jessie was not sure if she would ever see that boy again.

The door closed and the man locked it. Jessie was once again left in the darkness.

_**Ally**_

Ally was still asleep when someone entered the room. Someone grabbed Ally from her sleep and forced her into the hall. Now wide-awake Ally was scared to bits. The whitecoat pushed her down the hall and threw some doors until they came into a room.

The room was a dome shape and had more whitecoats around all with clipboards. In the center of the room was an obstacle course.

A woman whitecoat came forward and strapped something to Ally's ankle, and then another one pushed ally to the start of the obstacle course. One of the whitecoats with a clipboard had a stopwatch and he clicked the button then said, "Go." Ally didn't know what to do so she just stood there looking at the obstacle course. The whitescoats took notice that she was not moving so; one of them pulled a control and clicked the red button.

Ally felt a shock come from her ankle and she yelped in pain. Ally still did not move. Then the whitecoats shocked her again and again until ally finally got a clue that they wanted her to do the obstacle course.

Feeling like a guinea pig Ally ran. First there was a rock wall, which didn't seem too bad. Ally started to climb when another shock came from her ankle. Ally did not suspect the shock so, when it came she fell off the wall and hit the floor.

The whitecoats just shook their heads and wrote something down on the clip bored.

Ally got up off the floor in pain. She tried to climb the wall a little bit faster scared that they were going to shock her again.

Ally finally reached the top and climbed down. Up next was a patch of barbwire. Ally got the feeling that they wanted her to climb under it. Ally did just that and got passed that part right away. When that was done ally found a maze in front of her. Ally went in the maze thinking nothing of it.

That was until five minutes passed and ally was still stuck in the maze. Afraid if she took any longer they would shock her, ally ran through the maze thinking nothing of it. She kept running into dead ends. Ally was about to give up hope when she thought she saw the exit. So she ran to the light and then she slammed into the wall.

Ally looked at the wall and she could see right through it. What kind of sick joke is this ally thought to herself? She tried to find a way around it. Ally did eventually find her way out but not after 10 shocks later.

Tired, scared, and hurt Ally fell onto the floor panting. A whitecoat came to her and brought her to the start again and the same whitecoat shouted, "go." This is goanna be a long night Ally thought as she began to run through the obstacle course again.

**Sorry I have not updated in a really long time I have been real busy. **

**I hope you like the chapter review, favorite, and follow ****.**

**Lets see if this story can get three reviews before I update again. **

**Remember each review lets me know you like the story and want more.**


End file.
